ORION
by jinluuu
Summary: Luhan dan Lay menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dari semua member EXO. Dan Lay cemburu saat Sehun selalu berada di dekat Luhan / EXO /LayHan LuLay / slight! HunHan


Author : jinluuu

Title : Orion [/LuLayLayHan]

Main Cast : uke!Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay

seme!Luhan

Support Cast : EXO's Members

Genre : Romance, YAOI

Rate : PG

**Tada! Ini ff lama yang udah pernah dipost juga xD Cuma saya pengen aja repost disini hehe~ Untuk para LayHan shipper. Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

_**-Februari 2012-**_

**Klik**

Suara yang dihasilkan saat tombol shutter itu ditekan pemiliknya. Manik mata hitam yang terpesona memperhatikan screen SLR-nya kini mendongak, menatap jutaan bintang di langit sana. Zhang Yixing-pria itu-kemudian memejamkan matanya sambil menghirup udara malam yang begitu dingin. Menghembuskannya lagi hingga terbentuk uap mengepul di sekitar wajahnya.

"Yixing-ah?" panggilan lembut di belakangnya memecah keheningan. Lay menoleh lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Ge~" ia hanya menyahut singkat. Luhan masih mematung di ambang pintu balkon kamar mereka, tak berniat sedikit pun untuk menghampiri Lay yang tengah duduk di kursi kayu yang sengaja mereka letakkan disana.

"Masuklah. Udara sangat dingin." Titah Luhan namun dengan cepat Lay menggeleng.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan masuk. Aku masih ingin disini."

"Zhang Yixing, sekali-kali kau harus menuruti ucapanku." Tak ada nada marah saat Luhan berbicara. Ia tak akan pernah bisa marah kepada pria yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Gege lebih baik duduk bersamaku disini." Lay menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya. Luhan pun akhirnya mengalah dan menghampiri Lay yang kini bersiap memotret lagi objek di langit sana. Ia duduk di samping Lay. Hanya berlapis celana pendek dan t-shirt karena pada awalnya ia memang berniat untuk tidur. Luhan ikut mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap hamparan langit luas yang bertaburan bintang. Jari-jari kurusnya tiba-tiba terangkat. Ia menggerakkanya seperti mengikuti sesuatu. Lay yang merasa sikap Gege-nya itu lucu, segera memperhatikan setiap gerakan tangan Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Lay tertawa geli. Tapi Luhan tampak begitu serius.

"Orion." Jawabnya singkat.

"Huh?" kini Lay ikut melihat apa yang Luhan lihat. Langit sebelah barat yang sejak tadi diperhatikan Luhan.

"Alnitak, Alnilam, Mintaka." Luhan menunjuk satu per satu 3 buah bintang yang terletak sejajar dan paling terang diantara bintang-bintang yang lain. Lay begitu serius memperhatikan.

"Ketiga bintang itu seolah membentuk sabuk sang pemburu." Lanjutnya dan tangannya kini bergeser ke selatan.

"Tiga buah bintang yang lebih redup itu menandakan pedangnya. Kau lihat di ujung sebelah kiri sana? Itu bintang Betelgeuse yang digambarkan sebagai bahu Orion." Kemudian tangan Luhan kini menunjuk sebuah bintang yang terletak lebih ke bawah secara diagonal.

"Dan itu Rigel. Bintang yang membentuk kaki Orion." Ia mengakhiri penjelasannya dan kembali terdiam. Begitu pun Lay.

"Rasi bintang yang paling terang dan bisa sekaligus menunjuk 4 arah mata angin. Apa kau tahu?" lanjutnya lagi. Ia menjeda ucapannya dengan sebuah helaan nafas.

"Anggap saja Orion itu adalah aku, maka kau tak akan pernah kehilangan arah." Pria berparas cantik itu masih terpaku pada langit. Masih tak ada respon dari pria di sampingnya. Luhan meliriknya dan mendapati Lay yang tengah melongo sambil menatapnya.

"Aku baru tahu darimu sekarang. Wah! Kau menghapal semuanya Ge?" Lay kini menatap takjub Luhan. Pria berwajah cantik itu merasa risih dengan tatapan Lay. Ia menggerakkan tangannya mendekati kepala Lay dan sebuah sentilan kecil mendarat di dahinya.

"Kenapa kau menyentilku?" Lay memegangi dahinya yang tiba-tiba diserang Luhan.

"Babo."

"Apa?"

"Lupakan saja. Kajja! Kita masuk. Kau bisa masuk angin jika berlama-lama disini." Luhan beranjak dari duduknya tapi tangan Lay menahan tangan pria mungil itu. Luhan menatap Lay bingung.

"Ge~" Lay kini berdiri dan membuat tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Luhan. Jarak mereka begitu dekat karena Lay memposisikan bibirnya tepat di telinga Luhan.

"Aku akan membocorkan rahasia kita pada Orion. Dengan begitu bukan hanya kau dan aku yang tahu rahasia kita." Bisiknya diiringi sebuah tawa kecil.

Luhan semakin mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Tapi seketika matanya membelalak sempurna saat tiba-tiba bibir Lay mendarat singkat di bibirnya.

"Selamat malam, Ge!" Lay segera berlari meninggalkan Luhan yang kini hanya mematung di tempatnya. Perlahan ia mengangkat tangannya dan memegangi bibir lembutnya yang beberapa detik lalu dikecup Lay. Luhan pun tersenyum tipis. Kemudian kembali menatap langit sebelum memasuki kamarnya.

"Orion, kau sudah mengetahuinya."

_._

_._

_._

_**-Februari 2013-**_

Lembayung senja di langit Seoul terlihat begitu indah. Gerombolan burung hitam yang terbang mengikuti arah angin seolah mengantar kepergian sang mentari di ufuk barat. Tak ingin berpisah dengan siang. Seolah tak akan ada hari esok. Namun berbeda dengan seseorang yang tengah terduduk di balik jendela. Ia begitu menantikan datangnya malam.

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Ge?" suara Tao membuat Lay yang tengah mengintip langit segera menutup tirai jendela dan berjalan mendekati pintu. Tangan kurusnya menarik knop pintu hingga terbuka.

"Ada apa?"

Tanpa dipersilahkan, Tao menerobos masuk kamar LayHan dengan semangat. Tubuh tinggi itu tiba-tiba saja melompat ke atas ranjang Luhan dan dia tersenyum begitu puas.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menginjak ranjang ini!" Tao mengepalkan tangannya.

"Jika Luhan Ge tahu kau sudah menginjak ranjangnya, mati kau."

"Dia tak akan tahu." Tao kini melompat-lompat di atas ranjang Luhan seperti anak kecil.

"Aigo! Kau bisa membuat ranjangnya roboh!" pekik Lay dan segera menarik lengan Tao agar dia turun dari tempat sakral bagi Luhan itu.

"Ishh Gege. Biar saja. Kurasa jika ranjangnya roboh dia akan semakin senang karena bisa tidur bersama Sehun." Gerutu Tao yang mengundang raut kecewa Lay. Tapi dengan cepat Lay mengontrol keadaan. Ia segera mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menarik tangan Tao pergi dari kamarnya.

"Luhan Hyung dan Sehunnie kenapa tak kunjung pulang?" Kai melirik terus jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 lewat. Ternyata Sehun dan Luhan tengah menjadi topik pembicaraan.

"Mereka sudah pergi selama 5 jam. Aigo aigo~" Baekhyun menyedot susu kotak yang ia minum berdua bersama Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu segera merebut paksa kotak susu yang hanya tinggal setengahnya dari tangan Baekhyun hingga pria mungil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Apa salahnya jika saling melepas rindu?" ucapan Lay membuat beberapa orang yang tengah bermalas-malasan di ruang tengah menatap ke arahnya. Sementara Lay hanya lewat begitu saja dan segera pergi menuju dapur. Cemburu.

"Kyungsoo-ah, apa ada yang bisa kukerjakan?" Lay membuat kepala D.O berputar menolehnya.

"Aku sudah hampir selesai Hyung. Kau duduk manis saja." D.O tersenyum kecil dan meletakkan mangkuk terakhir di atas meja makan. Lay mengangguk-angguk pelan kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi. Matanya menatap jam dinding yang terpasang disana. Benar, Luhan dan Sehun sudah pergi selama ini. Kemana mereka?

"Aku pulang!" teriakan Sehun dari pintu depan membuat hati Lay menjadi sedikit lega. Pasalnya ia tak perlu lagi merasa gelisah menunggu Luhan pulang. Lay segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Dilihatnya Luhan dan Sehun begitu kerepotan membawa begitu banyak belanjaan di tangan mereka.

"Ya! kenapa kalian tak mengajakku jika memang mau shopping? Curang!" protes Tao tiba-tiba dengan tatapan sebalnya.

"Maaf Ge. Tak ada yang boleh mengusik waktuku bersama Luhan Hyung." Sehun menepuk pelan pundak Tao. Kris tertawa kecil melihat adik kesayangannya tampak begitu kesal.

"Ya, nanti kau bisa pergi bersamaku, Tao~" ujar Kris mencoba menenangkan bayi panda itu. Tao hanya mendelik sebal kemudian duduk di samping Kris.

"Janji?"

"Janji!" Kris menyambar kelingking Tao dengan kelingkingnya dan membuat deretan gigi-gigi putih Tao terpampang jelas.

"Ya kalian! Makan malam sudah siap!" D.O menyembulkan kepalanya dari meja pantry dan dengan sigap member-member kurang kerjaan itu berlomba-lomba menuju dapur. Seperti kelaparan. Hanya tersisa Sehun, Luhan, dan Lay di ruang tengah.

Lay tertunduk saat Luhan menatapnya. Ia pun kehilangan selera makannya dan hendak kembali ke kamarnya untuk menenangkan diri.

"Mau kemana?" Luhan segera menahan tangan Lay dan membuat pria berlesung pipi itu terkesiap.

"Ah uhm... Aku~"

"Hyung kajja! Aku sudah sangat lapar!" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan hingga membuat tangannya yang lain terlepas dari tangan Lay. Mau tak mau Luhan mengikuti kemana Sehun membawa langkahnya. Lay hanya mendesah pelan. Ia pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan perasaan yang begitu mengganjal.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin kembali ke Cina. Aku merindukan kamar kita. Merindukan tempat itu, dan merindukan Orion. Lihat! Disini aku hanya bisa memandangimu dari balik jendela. Tak bisa bertatapan denganmu secara langsung." Lay menopang dagunya di kusen jendela sambil bergumam pelan. Ia menekuk wajah tampannya yang biasanya selalu dihiasi dengan senyuman manis. Marah, kesal, cemburu, semuanya menjadi satu.

"Aku~" ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sehun~" meraba kaca jendela dengan perlahan.

"Dan Luhan." Menunjuk sebuah rasi bintang di langit sana. Mengibaratkan Sehun seperti jendela yang menghalanginya untuk melihat Orion secara langsung. Tak ada yang bisa menghiburnya saat ini. Tak akan pernah ada. Karena, tak ada seorang pun yang tahu tentang hubungan mereka. Hubungan antara Lay dan Luhan.

"Yixing-ah?" tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya terbuka. Membuatnya terkesiap namun enggan menoleh.

"Hmm~" hanya menggumam pelan dari balik tirai. Ia tahu jika itu adalah suara Suho.

"Kau tak makan?"

"Nanti saja, Junmyeonnie~" jawabnya malas.

"Kau sakit?" terdengar jelas jika Suho begitu mengkhawatirkan Lay. Kenapa bukan Luhan yang bertanya? Kenapa harus Suho?

"Tidak. Hanya belum lapar." Jawabnya singkat dan tak berselera.

"Begitu? Ya sudah. Jika lapar, kau harus segera makan."

Terdengar suara pintu kamar yang ditutup kembali. Lay mengehembuskan nafasnya kasar hingga membuat titik-titik embun di jendela. Kemudian kembali menerawang.

"Kau indah tapi sulit kugapai."

"Apa yang sulit digapai?" suara itu membuat Lay terkejut dan segera menoleh ke sumber suara.

"L-loh Luhan Ge kapan kau~ Bukannya tadi Junmyeonnie yang~" Lay sibuk menunjukki pintu tanpa menyelesaikan setiap ucapannya.

"Kau kenapa?" pertanyaan Luhan membuat Lay sedikit kecewa. Kenapa pria di depannya itu begitu tidak peka? Lay memberengutkan wajahnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak lapar." Ucapnya sedikit ketus.

"Makanlah. Nanti kau sakit." Luhan menanggalkan hoodie-nya dan melemparnya ke atas ranjang.

"Jamkanman." Ia memperhatikan sesuatu yang tidak beres. Lay lupa! Ia benar-benar lupa dan tak sempat membereskan ranjang Luhan yang diinjak Tao tadi.

"Zhang Yixing, jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi pada ranjangku?" desis Luhan dengan mata berkilat-kilat. Lay meneguk salivanya dan berbicara dengan tergagap.

"T-Tao, Ge~"

"HUANG ZITAO!"

.

.

.

"Aku bersumpah tak akan pernah lagi menyentuh ranjangnya! Bahkan aku tak akan pernah lagi menyentuh pintu kamar kalian!" Tao dengan wajah cemberutnya memijit-mijit sekitar lengan dan bahunya yang terasa ngilu. Padahal kejadiannya sudah 2 hari yang lalu. Luhan memang keterlaluan!

"Sudah kubilang kan kau jangan nekat." Lay tertawa kecil kemudian tangannya kini ikut memijit-mijit pundak Tao yang kekar.

"Gege juga kenapa tak membantuku menghilangkan jejak?" sungut Tao kesal. Mata pandanya terlihat lucu ketika dia marah.

"Aku lupa." jawabnya enteng.

"Kebiasaan." Tao memakluminya. Yah, semua member tahu jika Lay itu pelupa.

Senyum Lay tiba-tiba saja memudar. Sebuah adegan di depan sana membuat dadanya tiba-tiba dipenuhi rasa sesak. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Sehun menarik Luhan pergi dan menjauh dari member yang lain. Mau kemana mereka? Padahal break shooting hanya tinggal 5 menit lagi. Lay mendesah pelan. Ia tahu jika ia tak boleh mengeluh. Ini sudah menjadi pilihannya. Menjalani hubungan backstreet bersama Luhan. Atau lebih tepatnya~ menjadi yang kedua bagi Luhan? Aniyo! Dia hanya satu-satunya untuk Luhan!

"Ge, kau mau kemana?" ujar Tao saat tiba-tiba Lay berdiri.

"Toilet." Jawab Lay dan ia segera berlari kecil untuk membuntuti Sehun dan Luhan. Lay begitu ingin tahu kemana mereka pergi. Lay cemburu! Itu wajar. Luhan adalah miliknya! Bukan milik Sehun!

Langkah Lay terhenti saat mendapati mereka yang tengah berdiri di sebuah mesin minuman otomatis. Lay menajamkan pendengarannya saat Luhan dan Sehun tertawa di sela pembicaraan mereka. Luhan tampak begitu senang dan tertawa tanpa beban. Sehun membungkuk untuk mengambil minuman yang keluar dari mesin otomatis. Sekotak strawberry milk untuknya dan sekaleng orange juice untuk Luhan. Senyum kembali terukir di bibir Luhan. Senyum yang mampu meluluhkan hati siapa saja yang melihatnya. Senyum malaikat kecil tanpa dosa.

Lay menggigit bibirnya. Mencoba meredam amarah yang tiba-tiba saja membuncah di hatinya. Tanpa berniat untuk mengganggu mereka, ia pun segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain melarikan diri.

Sepasang manik mata yang masih enggan terpejam menatap tubuh mungil yang tengah terbaring membelakanginya. Tangan kurus itu terulur dan bergerak seolah ingin meraih punggung sempit itu. Namun hanya udara kosong yang mampu ia tangkap.

"Kenapa kau begitu sulit kuraih, Ge?" bisik Lay nyaris tak bersuara. Emosi kembali mengelabui dirinya. Buliran air mata kini menetes membasahi bantal yang ia gunakan. Menangis dalam diam. Dengan cepat ia pun segera turun dari ranjangnya dan menyambar mantel tebal yang tersampir di kursi kecil di samping ranjangnya, kemudian pergi dengan langkah perlahan sebelum suara isakan lolos dari bibirnya dan membangunkan pangerannya yang tengah tertidur lelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Luhan POV**

Suara pintu kamar yang menutup membuatku terjaga. Dengan kepala berat dan mata yang masih sulit membuka, kupaksakan tubuhku berbalik untuk melihat ranjang di sampingku. Dengan pandangan yang terlihat buram bisa kupastikan jika ranjang Lay memang kosong. Dia tak ada disana. Mungkin pergi ke toilet. Aku pun kembali memejamkan mataku. Namun setelah beberapa menit mencoba untuk kembali terlelap, aku masih terjaga. Dan, apa yang dilakukan Yixing? Kenapa ia masih belum kembali? Apa ia tidur di sofa? Atau mungkin tidur di kamar member yang lain?

Pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mencarinya. Memeriksanya di setiap ruangan namun aku tak dapat menemukannya. Bahkan ia tak tidur di sofa. Zhang Yixing, kau pergi kemana? Bahkan ini sudah hampir dini hari.

Dengan langkah tergesa aku pun kembali ke kamar dan mengambil sebuah jaket tabel. Berusaha berjalan tanpa membuat gaduh agar tak membuat yang lain terbangun. Cepat-cepat kaki ini melangkah keluar dorm dan berlari memasuki lift yang terletak di ujung lorong. Tak bisa diam saat menunggu lift mencapai lantai dasar. Aku benar-benar cemas. Bagaimana tidak?

Aku segera menghambur keluar saat pintu lift terbuka. Berlari tak tentu arah untuk menemukannya. Zhang Yixing, kau pergi kemana? Apa kau sudah gila?

Aku sudah lelah. Keringat mengucur di sekitar pelipisku. Dan udara dingin membuatku mati rasa. Namun tiba-tiba sesuatu terbersit di otakku. Aku tahu dimana dia! Suatu tempat yang dulu kita temukan bersama saat pertama kali datang ke tempat ini. Suatu tempat dimana kau bisa melihat langit dengan jelas. Sebuah bukit kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari dorm. Dia pasti ada disana!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lay POV**

Tak seharusnya aku berada disini. Memberi kesempatan udara dingin berlomba-lomba menusuki kulitku yang berwarna pucat. Membiarkan air mataku mengering dengan sendirinya. Aku duduk sambil memeluk lututku erat. Entah kenapa, semua perasaan terkekang selama ini seolah menguap terbang bersama angin musim dingin. Di tempat ini langit terlihat begitu luas tak berujung. Membebaskan semua perasaan sesak yang setiap kali datang menghampiriku.

Orion~ Dengan mudahnya aku menemukan bintang-bintang itu. Berkerlap kerlip, memberi sebuah kedamaian yang tak dapat kuutarakan.

"Luhan Ge~" bibirku menggumamkan namanya pelan. Orion selalu mengingatkanku padanya. Karena Gege yang mempertemukanku dengannya. Andai saja Gege ada disini bersamaku, aku sudah cukup senang. Andai Gege kembali meluangkan waktu untukku, aku bahkan akan lebih senang. Atau setidaknya, Gege masih mengingatku sebagai kekasihnya pun aku akan tetap senang.

Aku menenggelamkan wajahku diantara lututku yang tertekuk. Aku tak pernah menyesal mencintainya. Bahkan jika dia berpaling pada yang lain pun aku takkan pernah menyesal. Dia selalu membuatku tersenyum dalam keadaan apapun. Ada perasaan hangat yang menjalar saat melihat kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat sehingga membentuk pahatan nyaris sempurna di wajahnya. Aku pun kembali mendongak.

"Orion, aku~"

"Zhang Yixing!" jantungku tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba suara itu memecah keheningan. Aku menoleh. Luhan Gege berlari ke arahku dengan raut wajah yang menggambarkan kekhawatiran. Entah itu marah.

Deru nafas terdengar begitu jelas di tengah kesunyian malam. Peluh di dahinya menetes membasahi wajah. Aku menatapnya dalam.

"Gege, ada apa?" sebuah pertanyaan bodoh yang terlontar dari mulutku. Kulihat matanya yang kini menatapku tajam.

"Apa kau bilang? Ada apa?!" ia membentakku. Aku hanya mematung. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya marah padaku. Hanya bisa diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau tahu ini jam berapa? Dimana kau letakkan otakmu? Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padamu? Bagaimana jika aku terlambat datang dan kau sudah dihabisi orang? Bagaimana?!"

Dia benar-benar marah. Aku hanya tertunduk. Takut. Zhang Yixing kau memang bodoh! Bodoh!

"Ma-maafkan aku~" ujarku terbata. Cairan bening kini terasa asin di bibirku. Tak dapat lagi kubendung air mata yang mati-matian kutahan agar tidak terjatuh di depan Gege.

"Maaf~"

Hanya butuh waktu sepersekian detik untuk membuatku berada dalam pelukannya. Luhan Gege memelukku begitu erat hingga membuat kesadaranku nyaris menghilang.

"Yixing-ah, apa kau tahu? Aku begitu takut kehilanganmu. Melihatmu tak ada di sampingku saat aku membuka mata membuat pikiran-pikiran buruk menghantuiku. Apa kau tahu itu?" ucapnya lirih. Aku tak menjawab. Namun tanganku mulai terangkat dan melingkar di tubuhnya. Membalas pelukannya.

"Maaf Ge. Aku memang bodoh."

"Aku begitu mencintaimu. Hanya dirimu. Bahkan Orion pun tahu." Luhan Gege semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ternyata ia masih menganggapku. Masih mengingatku sebagai orang yang dicintainya. Aku pun memejamkan mata, di tenggelam dalam pelukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

_**-Oktober 2013-**_

Dua cangkir latte dengan asap yang masih mengepul belum tersentuh dan tampak diabaikan oleh 2 orang yang tengah menikmati masing-masing sepotong cake ulang tahun yang terasa begitu manis. Zhang Yixing yang baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya beberapa hari yang lalu tampak begitu excited sambil menatap langit.

"Kenapa masih belum ada?" ia melihat jam digital di ponselnya. Sudah lewat tengah malam namun tanda-tanda hujan meteor yang akan terlihat indah belum juga tampak.

"Yixing-ah~"

"Hm?"

"Kurasa kau dan Orion memang berjodoh. Tuhan dan langit menghadiahimu hujan meteor Orionid yang begitu indah setiap tahun di bulan Oktober." Tutur Luhan dengan senyuman lembutnya. Semburat merah jambu di pipi Lay terlihat samar karena tak ada cahaya cukup terang untuk melihatnya dengan jelas. Senyuman Luhan yang mampu membuatnya seperti itu.

"Kau yang menjodohkan kita, Ge!" Lay menggaruk tengkuknya. Namun tiba-tiba pekikan Luhan membuat kepala Lay yang semula tertunduk seketika mendongak. Langit timur terlihat begitu terang. Ia segera menyambar SLR miliknya dan mengabadikan momen itu. Meskipun meteor Orionid tak semeriah hujan meteor lainnya, namun ada kesan tersendiri bagi Luhan dan Lay saat melihatnya.

"Bahkan Jupiter pun ikut menampakkan diri. Ah, Sirius dan Bellatrix~" Gumam Luhan yang tengah mengintip melalui teropong.

"Gege!"

"Hm?"

"Kau benar-benar menghapalnya?" Lay masih tak yakin dengan kemampuan Luhan yang mampu menghapal bintang-bintang itu.

"Kau meragukanku?" Luhan pura-pura marah dan menatap Lay kesal.

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan padaku satu hal!" tantang Lay dengan seringaian kecil di bibirnya.

"Apa?"

"Jika Bellatrix dan Sirius ada di atas sana, lalu dimana Harry Potter berada?" pertanyaan konyol yang dilontarkan Lay membuat Luhan berpikir sejenak lalu tawanya seketika meledak. Ia menjawil hidung Lay dan membuat pria berlesung pipi itu memelototi kekasihnya yang masih belum berhenti tertawa.

"Kau mau tahu dimana Harry Potter berada?" tanya Luhan memastikan.

"Dia pasti ada diantara bintang-bintang itu." Lay menunjuk langit yang terlihat terang.

"Yang benar saja? Harry Potter ada disini!" Luhan menarik lembut wajah Lay agar menatapnya.

"A-apa? Yang benar saja?" giliran Lay yang tertawa namun Luhan segera memberinya tatapana jahil.

"Jika kau tak berhenti tertawa, aku akan menciummu." Ancaman Luhan seketika membuat wajah Lay memanas. Ia dengan cepat mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat sebelum Luhan melakukan sesuatu padanya.

Chu~

Kecupan kilat tiba-tiba saja mendarat mulus di bibir Lay. Mata pria itu mengerjap kaget namun Luhan hanya tersenyum jahil.

"Ge-Gege~" wajah Lay sudah seperti kepiting rebus yang dilumuri saus tomat. Luhan mencubit gemas pipi putih kemerahan itu.

**Prak**

Suara benda terjatuh terdengar gaduh di belakang mereka. Luhan dan Lay serempak melongokkan kepalanya ke belakang. Mata mereka seketika membulat sempurna.

"Ka-kalian~" ujar suara tergagap yang kini tengah mematung di ambang pintu menuju balkon.

**END**

**Mind to review?^^**


End file.
